


Moonlight

by varietes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietes/pseuds/varietes
Summary: You, Harry, and the moon.





	Moonlight

You pull on the blunt as you walk through the dried leaves of the forest ground, side by side. Suddenly you feel his fingers lace in between yours. Out of all the places you’ve touched him before, this feels the most intimate. Your heart skips a beat, the warmth from his large hands coursing through your veins. This, this is better than that night you drank an entire bottle of red wine and fucked for hours on the bedroom floor. You look up and see him smiling down at you. He shakes his head as he silently asks you to hand over the weed. Something feels different, as if the daylight brought out what both of you had been hiding in the dark. You can’t help but stare at him. You never really noticed the colour of his eyes before, a pale green, never really noticed that his hair has gotten a bit longer since you first met. That his cheekbones look like they were carved by angels. He sees you out the corner of his eye and gives you a little smirk. God, that smirk does something to you. “So…we hold hands now, huh?“, you say. “I guess we do”, he replies in that slow British drawl. It’s not even the accent that gets to you now, but the deep richness of his voice. Suddenly you realise just how much you like hearing him talk, maybe even more than you like making him moan. He flicks the blunt off into the trees, and you’re both pretty baked; giggling and babbling to eachother, hand in hand. Harry tells you about how he used to work in a bakery, something he’s mentioned once or twice, but you listen intently to his inane stories anyway. As you walk back to the car, he stops abruptly. “Um…”, he says lowly, and you turn to face him, “do I ever come off as… intimidating?”. Standing there in front of this six-foot, tattooed, gorgeous man, you can’t help but laugh. Of course he’s intimidating. And maybe you never fully realised it until now, but even in the moonlight, there was always… something. Something in the way he carried himself that made you feel as though you had to live up to some sort of expectation. “What?”, he says with a smile, “what are you laughing at?”. You look up at him and say, “don’t worry about it, Harry”. And suddenly you’re back at the car, parked in your not-so-secret smoking spot. The sun has begun to set and moonlit night awaits. He climbs into the back seat, his long, gangly legs struggling to get situated, and pulls you on top of him. You’re looking into his eyes as he stares back at yours, and your cheeks turn the faintest bit of pink. Your heart’s beating faster. His hand wraps around your neck as he pulls you into a kiss against his lips, warm and sweet. His lips move down to your neck, pressing softly, and your eyes shut slowly as you bask in the feeling of it. His hand begins to wander down to your back, and eventually land on the waistband of your tight black leggings. He yanks them down to your knees and flips you onto your back. He gives you a quick kiss on your cheek before unbuttoning his tight black skinny jeans and pulling off his adorable metallic cowboy boots. He pulls off his plain white t-shirt, revealing the ridiculous butterfly tattooed onto his stomach. As you watch him undress, you quickly undo the clasp on your bra. He yanks your legs up and towards himself and lowers his body on top of yours. Eyes locked, he lowers his mouth onto your left nipple, gently sucking. He gives you one final lick, and you feel the head of his cock start to enter you. It takes your breath away. no matter how many times you do this, he never fails to. He enters you fully and you let out a quiet moan. He pulls in and out slowly, green eyes on yours. He starts to thrust his hips faster as he grabs your thighs and lifts your legs above of his broad shoulders. quiet noises fall from your lips, then louder moans and high pitched squeals as his cock slides deeper into you. He bends you over so your face to face and kisses you roughly, his hot tongue searching for yours. Eventually, you break apart. “You like that, baby?”, he asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer. Either way, you give your reply through your shrieks of “yes, yes, yes, oh my god!”. You tilt your head back as you scream out in pleasure, and he pumps his hips against you, faster and faster until you feel his warmth leave your body. He lets out a sharp cry and you feel his hot cum all over your stomach and chest. He gets the washcloth you brought along and cleans you up before falling back onto you. You’re both shaking and sweaty, breathing heavily. your fingers tangle into his soft curls, and he lifts his head from your chest to look at you once more. He cracks a crooked smile and leans over to give you a single lingering kiss. He lets out a sigh and lays his head against you, once more, and takes your hand in his, kissing your fingertips. Through the foggy windows, you notice the full moon in the sky, and you think how beautiful your time with Harry can be in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
